


Send Me the Thorns [podfic]

by MsBrightsideSH



Series: Inception Bingo 2016 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrightsideSH/pseuds/MsBrightsideSH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Arthur wears high collared shirts is because there's a black leather collar underneath that shows he belongs to Eames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Me the Thorns [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Send Me the Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149620) by [Xela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela). 



> This is my first ever posted podfic, recorded for inception bingo 2016 for the kink square Dom/sub.  
> I had lots of fun recording this, thanks so much to Xela for giving her permission :*

Download: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cqhivag5k7cy916/Send_Me_the_Thorns.mp3)  



End file.
